El tesoro de Longbottom
by Durward
Summary: SPOILERS. La última batalla desde la perspectiva de Neville, con un condimento extra...


El tesoro de Longbottom

Neville Longbottom era el profesor de Herbología, y jefe de la casa de Gryffindor. Esto último era considerado, entre los profesores del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, uno de los mayores honores, por los magos y brujas que habían pasado por esa casa o que habían sido jefes de la misma. Por ello, Neville era admirado entre los trabajadores del lugar.  
Sin embargo, no se podría decir lo mismo de sus alumnos, especialmente de los que no lo conocían antes de entrar a Hogwarts. ¿El motivo? Lo llamaban "el profe aburrido".

Ese apodo se lo ganó por diferentes motivos. A algunos profesores, a pesar de educar y velar por el buen comportamiento de sus alumnos, no les caía mal hacer bromas -o ser víctimas de ellas- en clase, de vez en cuando. Neville no era el único que no pertenecía al grupo de "divertidos", pero ese no era el único detalle.

Algo que sorprendía a los nuevos alumnos del colegio era sin duda que Hogwarts era un "mundo aparte". Todo allí era mágico, a diferencia de sus casas donde no se les permitía practicar magia, y ni hablar de los nacidos de _muggles_, quienes ignoraban sus poderes hasta recibir la carta de admisión del colegio. Pero allí todo era diferente.

Cada profesor tenía algo que lo distinguía y generalmente lo enseñaba a sus nuevos alumnos mientras se conocían, un poco para que estos entren en confianza con el profesor, otro poco para seguir el consejo de la directora, crear un ambiente de calidez en las aulas (o, en el caso del profesor Longbottom, en el invernadero). Todos tenían un objeto mágico que los acompañase, o en su defecto alguna extraña mascota. Uno de los favoritos de los alumnos, era una pequeña caja negra que poseía en su escritorio el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Si uno se le acercaba con su varita en alto, la caja cambiaba de color rápidamente, para luego provocar una pequeña explosión que dejaba a la víctima petrificada del susto.

Pero Neville no. Neville Longbottom tenía siempre consigo, una calavera humana. Una simple, común, y ausente de toda magia calavera. Esto podría resultar tenebroso para los nuevos alumnos, sin embargo, nadie pensaría que Neville fuera capaz de hacer daño a nadie por su aspecto rechoncho y perezoso.

Todos los años, en la primera clase de Herbología, algún estudiante preguntaba por la calavera, esperanzado de que el profesor revelase que es lo que lo hacía tan especial para él, que poderes tenía. Pero para la desilusión de los curiosos, el profesor contestaba que le servía como apoyo emocional, y que no tenía nada de raro. Y, ante la pregunta de quien era la persona cuya cabeza ahora estaba en su posesión, la respuesta era que no tenía importancia. Así, Neville Longbottom, no tardó en pasar a llamarse "el profe aburrido".

Pero ese año, entró al colegio un estudiante que sí conocía del pasado de Neville. Era James Potter, el primer hijo del famoso mago Harry Potter, aquel que había vencido al más temible hechicero que jamás haya existido. Poco había querido contarle su padre sobre aquellos tiempos obscuros, pero dentro de los detalles que le había revelado, el profesor Longbottom había tenido una importancia crucial para la destrucción de Lord Voldemort, aunque James no sabía por que, y quería averiguarlo.

― Terminó la clase -anunció el profesor, y los alumnos salieron corriendo, atropellándose y contentos de que aquella aburrida clase hubiese terminado.

Pero James se había quedado allí, estaba inmóvil, y no sabía como empezar la conversación.

― ¿Pasa algo, James? -dijo Neville, a lo que James se preguntó como se había percatado de su presencia, si estaba de espaldas.

― Tengo un par de preguntas, profesor -dijo James después de unos segundos.

― Puedes llamarme Neville -dijo, guiñando un ojo, con un encanto digno de un dragón de Rumania-. ¿O a caso me escuchas llamarte "Potter"?

― No, prof... Eh, Neville.

― Y me imagino, por el tono de tu voz y por la reacción de los nuevos alumnos para con la Herbología, que tus preguntas no son sobre mi materia.

― No exactamente, aunque lo incluyen a usted.

― Bueno, entonces salgamos del Invernadero. No tengo más grupos de alumnos por hoy. ¿Que te parece si me interrogas junto al lago?

― Me parece bien -dijo James aliviado. Ciertamente, no le gustaba demasiado ese lugar. El profesor agarró su intrigante calavera y se la metió en uno de los grandes bolsillos de su túnica.

El atardecer se cernía sobre Hogwarts. El sol, casi invisible ya, contrastaba con un gran árbol del límite del Bosque Prohibido, creando una imagen digna de una foto _muggle_.

_―_ ¿Qué te intriga tanto, James?

― Muchas cosas... por ejemplo, me gustaría saber que pasó exactamente en la segunda batalla de Hogwarts, cuando mi papá mató a Tom Ryddle.

― El viejo Harry no ha cedido a contarte su parte, ¿eh? Típico de él. Es muy modesto, y una historia así lo agrandaría aunque la contara de la peor forma posible. Naturalmente, no puedo contarte lo que tu padre vivió en el bosque embrujado, pero sí lo que vivíamos en ese momento yo y los demás, en el castillo.

― ¡Emocionante! Bueno, empecemos antes de que anochezca.

― Bien. Adivino que tu Padre te habrá contado que lo primero que hicimos esa noche tras enterarnos del ataque fue reunirnos -bajo el nombre que ya veníamos utilizando, el "Ejército de Dumbledore"- en la Sala de Menesteres. Espero que tu padre te haya contado lo que es, porque yo no voy a hacerlo.

" El punto es que pronto nos dimos cuenta que no sólo nosotros –el Ejército de Dumbledore- estábamos allí, sino muchas otras personas que también lucharían a nuestro lado aquella noche.

" Cuando salimos de allí, nos dividimos en varios grupos. Yo y un par de alumnos más doblamos por uno de los pasillos más cercanos a la entrada de la sala, y casi enseguida nos encontramos con dos mortífagos, por los que los superábamos en número por una persona, pero ni nos acercábamos a sus habilidades con la magia. Actuamos bastante rápido, dirigimos todos nuestros hechizos a uno de ellos hasta reducirlo y dejarlo sin varita en el suelo, y mientras el otro intentaba escapar lanzando maldiciones por sobre su espalda, la profesora McGonagall -hoy directora- apareció por el otro extremo, ya que no fue un problema mayor rodearlo y lograr su rendición.

" Después de eso nos enfrentamos a varios mortífagos más, pero por suerte iban de grupos de dos o tres, y nosotros a medida que avanzábamos por los pasillos reclutábamos más y más ayuda.

" Seguimos batallando un largo tiempo, hasta que nos encontramos en un pasillo donde había varios heridos, por lo que varios nos quedamos a ponerlos en un lugar seguro para después llevarlos al Gran Salón.

" Cuando estaba levantando en brazos a uno de los tantos heridos de aquel pasillo, sentí pasos a mi izquierda, pero en ese momento estaba muy ocupado -física y espiritualmente- como para prestarle atención. Sin embargo un segundo después tu padre me estaba hablando a través de su capa de invisibilidad.

Cuando dijo esto último, el profesor se revolvió. Había metido la pata, no sabía si James sabía de la existencia de la capa de invisibilidad de su padre. Sacó la calavera de su bolsillo y empezó a tantearla con los pulgares de sus dos manos.

― Sé sobre la capa.

Neville, aliviado, continuó:

― Mejor así. Bueno, el punto es que me dijo que en el caso de que él no volviera, debíamos matar a la serpiente-mascota de Voldemort. No voy a negar que en un momento como ese, el comentario me pareció un poco loco. Pero, ¡vamos, un grupo de alumnos de séptimo año junto a sus profesores estaban tratando de detener al mismísimo Lord Voldemort y sus mortífagos! Nada podría parecerme más loco, así que asentí. Por su puesto le ofrecí ayuda para lo que necesitara, pero el se negó diciendo que era un asunto de él. Siempre muy decidido tu padre.

― Y después, ¿que pasó?

― Cuando terminamos de rescatar a los pocos heridos entre los tantos muertos, los llevamos al Gran Salón. La sorpresa fue cuando vimos que allí había mucho más peligro, muchas batallas estaban librándose ahí dentro, así que buscamos un lugar alternativo.

" Y de repente, todas las fuerzas que habíamos hecho hasta ese momento parecían en vano. La voz de Voldemort se escuchó estruendosa por todos los rincones del castillo. Decía que había matado a tu padre, y que nos rindiéramos. Un detalle que pasé por alto, James, es que Voldemort no sólo contaba con la ayuda de sus mortífagos, sino de toda clase de criaturas, incluso gigantes.

― Sorprendente

― Así es -dijo el profesor, que seguía acariciando su calavera-. Inmediatamente salimos -nosotros y los mortífagos- como olvidando el conflicto, a ver si era verdad que Harry Potter había muerto. La angustia llegó cuando descubrimos que era verdad. Tu padre estaba tirado, inmóvil, a los pies de Voldemort, que se reía de una forma estruendosa.

" De ahí en más, todo fue muy confuso. Alguna extraña fuerza me hizo avanzar, como desafiando a Ryddle. Obviamente me arrepentí al instante, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Fui a atacarlo, pero como es obvio, no le costó mucho desarmarme y arrojarme al suelo. Yo estaba muerto de miedo, como cualquiera en mi lugar. Pero a la vez experimentaba un fuego que ardía en mi pecho, mi arrepentimiento se fue de inmediato. Sabía que por primera vez estaba experimentando el coraje y la valentía, eso que había hecho que el sombrero seleccionador me enviase a Gryffindor.

" Para hacer todo peor, escuché una risa maligna al lado de Voldemort. La reconocí al instante, era Bellatrix Lestrange. No se si sabrás, James, pero yo al igual que Harry no crecí con mis padres. Es verdad que a los míos no los mataron, pero les hicieron algo mucho peor. Bellatrix los torturó hasta la locura. Desde ese momento están en San Mungo y no creo que salgan -Neville apretó con fuerza la calavera -.

" Y, volviendo al sombrero seleccionador, en ese momento pasó algo que podría haberme causado la muerte. Voldemort hizo que algo extraño saliera volando de una de las ventanas del castillo, y arrojase el sombrero seleccionador, que cayó en sus manos. Dirigiéndose a la multitud que observaba intrigada, Voldemort dijo que demostraría con migo lo que le ocurría a aquellos que osaran oponerse a él. Hizo que el sombrero se colocara sobre mí. Me tapó hasta los ojos, pero en seguida pude comprender lo que pasaba. Voldemort estaba haciendo arder el sombrero, y yo ardía con él. Y entonces, todo es confuso para mí. Oí un grito desgarrador, y en seguida supe que era un gigante por el temblor que había debajo mío -y estaba seguro que yo no estaba temblando de miedo-. En seguida, los gigantes de Voldemort también se movieron, por lo que supongo que el primer gigante estaba de nuestro lado, y los de él fueron a atacarlo.

" Luego, todo se tornó más confuso aún. Aunque me estaba quemando vivo, pude oír cientos de flechas que surcaban el aire hacia donde estaba yo, pero aún más adelante. Era obvio que atacaban a los mortífagos, que estaban detrás de Voldemort, por los gritos y la corrida masiva que escuché.

" En ese momento me acordé de mi mismo. Ryddle me había lanzado una maldición petrificante, pero hice un gran esfuerzo y pude librarme. Me incorporé y dejé caer el sombrero. Pero antes de que toque el suelo, tuve una idea. Y esa, James, creo que fue la mejor -y la más loca- idea que tuve en toda mi vida. Recuerdo que tu padre nos había contado que para vencer al basilísco -si tu padre no te ha contado esa historia, no voy a ser yo quien te la arruine- cuando estábamos en segundo año, había sacado del sombrero seleccionador la espada de Gryffindor. Por lo que en ese momento desee tenerla, y entonces la vi. Estaba dentro del sombrero. La saqué y acordándome de la petición de Harry, decapité a la serpiente. Que por cierto -olvidé este detalle-, estaba enroscada en el cuello de Voldemort.

Cuando dijo esto, Neville se paró y le indicó a Harry que era hora de volver al castillo, que continuarían la historia en el camino.

― Como te decía, James, decapité a la serpiente con un sólo golpe. Tenía una gran cabeza y un ancho cuello, pero ¡era la espada de Godric Gryffindor! Bueno, el punto es que Voldemort dio un gran grito de rabia, pero nadie pudo oírlo, había mucho barullo en ese momento. Entre las batallas, las flechas y los gritos, habría sido imposible que alguien pudiera ser escuchado. O al menos eso parecía, pero la voz de Hagrid se hizo escuchar. '¡Harry!, ¡donde esta Harry!' recuerdo que gritó. En ese momento, es como si se hubiese detenido el tiempo. Todos miramos hacia el lugar donde Harry Potter había estado tendido, muerto, y ya no estaba allí.

" Fue cuestión de segundos para que el caos volviera a tener lugar, pero esta vez teníamos más esperanza. El hecho de que Harry haya desaparecido en las narices de Voldemort era un indicio realmente bueno. Lo primero que vi al alzar la vista fue a Buckbeack, ese hipogrifo que casi decapitan una vez allí mismo ―Neville señaló la cabaña de Hagrid― , golpeando a los gigantes de Voldemort.

" Luego, toda la multitud -aún batallando- fue empujada dentro del castillo. Aparecimos en el Gran Salón, por lo que seguimos luchando ahí. Creo que los mortífagos notaban que algo andaba mal. Voldemort estaba en el centro del Salón, lanzando maldiciones a los cuatro puntos cardinales, y luchando contra alguien en concreto de vez en cuando.

" Aparecieron elfos, centauros y otras criaturas que habitaban Hogwarts o sus terrenos, y nos ayudaban en la lucha. Los elfos lastimaban los pies de los mortífagos, haciéndolos caer o tambalear para facilitarnos el trabajo.

" Lo siguiente que vi, James, fue a tu abuela Molly discutiendo fuertemente con Bellatrix, a causa de que esta había intentado matar a Ginny. Deberías ver como estaba Molly, dudo que alguien la haya visto así alguna vez. El punto es que tu abuela lanzó toda su ira hacia Bellatrix, y por supuesto, la mató. Esto hizo enfurecer más a Voldemort, puesto que su relación a Bellatrix era lo más cercano al afecto que jamás haya tenido.

Neville y James entraron al castillo y siguieron caminando. James estaba totalmente absorbido por el relato. Le hubiese gustado estar ahí, luchando. Cuando su profesor mencionó la muerte de Bellatrix, James notó como este apretaba con fuerza la calavera.

― Entonces -continuó Neville-, Voldemort estalló de rabia contra tu abuela, y le lanzó una maldición directamente al pecho. Aquí es cuando aparece tu padre, James. En todo el salón, en ese momento en silencio a causa de la ira de Ryddle, se escuchó un potente grito que convocaba un hechizo protector. Todos, Voldemort incluido, buscamos a la fuente del conjuro, hasta que tu padre se hizo presente debajo de la capa de invisibilidad.

" Los gritos de alegría irrumpieron en la habitación y la esperanza renació. Harry enfrentó a Voldemort y pidió que nadie interfiriera. Voldemort sabía que Harry era nuestra mayor esperanza, y esa noche trató de hacernos creer que lo único que hacía tu padre era esconderse tras grandes magos y brujas para salvarse el pellejo. Claro que nadie le creyó, conocíamos muy bien a tu padre. Esto te lo digo, porque el pedido de Harry molestó mucho a Voldemort.

" Lo que pasó después, James, es algo que nunca voy a poder olvidar, y estoy contento de no poder hacerlo. Harry estaba atacando verbalmente a Voldemort, y este parecía no poder comprender que un adolescente de diecisiete años supiera tantas cosas sobre él.

" Una de las últimas cosas que se dijeron en esa conversación, hacía referencia a una antigua varita, la varita de Saúco. Es una varita que seguramente conocerás por un tradicional cuento de niños. La cosa es que aparentemente esa varita había pertenecido a Dumbledore, y Voldemort la robó de su tumba. Como tu padre nos contó más tarde, la varita sólo reconocía como dueño al que venciese a su dueño anterior, por lo que la varita no le funcionaba bien a Voldemort. Para poder exprimir todo su poder, Ryddle debía asesinar a quien había matado a Dumbledore, así que se encargó de borrar a Snape. Lo que Voldemort nunca supo, James, es que cuando Snape mató a Dumbledore, Albus -naturalmente no tu hermano, me refiero a Dumbledore- ya no era el dueño. Él había sido desarmado por Draco Malfoy, por lo que la varita de Saúco le pertenecía a él.

" En ese momento, tu padre no tenía su varita. Se había roto en un enfrentamiento entre Hermione y él frente a Voldemort, en el Valle de Godric. Sin embargo, en una memorable escapada de la mansión Malfoy, Harry logró hacerse con la varita de Draco, derrotándolo. Como puedes imaginar, James, desde ese momento la varita de la leyenda pertenece a tu padre.

" Cuando Harry le contó esto, la cara de Voldemort se llenó de miedo, pero se fue en un instante. Siguió insistiendo en que sus poderes no podrían ser igualados.

" Lo siguiente, muchacho, fue algo que los sabios magos calificarían como imposible. ¿Un hechizo tan simple de desarme revirtiendo una maldición asesina? Ridículo, dirían ellos. Pero eso fue lo que sucedió. El Expelliarmus de tu padre hizo que el Avada Kedavra de Ryddle rebotara hacia él, y segundos después, Voldemort estaba muerto, en el gran Salón.

Al momento que decían esto, curiosamente pasaban por aquel salón. James sabía que Neville doblaría por un pasillo para ir a su despacho, así que se apresuró a darle las gracias.

― De nada -contestó Neville. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, pero cuando estaba por doblar, James lo llamó de nuevo.

― Profesor...

― Neville para ti, Potter.

― Bien... Neville... tengo una pregunta más.

― Soy todo oídos James.

― Por lo que me contaste, Bellatrix fue la que causó ese horror a tus padres. Y si Bellatrix murió en esa batalla, ¿que pasó con su cuerpo?

― Oh, naturalmente, quería quedármelo. Pero Narcisa Malfoy, la madre de Draco, defendió su derecho a conservarlo. No te conté que eran hermanas.

― Que mal.

― Así que unos días después, Narcisa fue a ver personalmente a Kingsley -que a esta altura ya era Ministro de la Magia-. Le pidió (exigió) que le dieran el cuerpo, por ser el único familiar directo (una mentira, ya que aún tenía a su otra hermana, Andrómeda). El hecho es que a pesar de que Lucius Malfoy había sido un mortífago, su apellido aún tenía peso social (y, principalmente, económico). Así que accedió.

― ¿Qué? Pero... Mi padre dice que Kingsley siempre estuvo de su lado... Al subir al poder dejó de ser así.

Neville rió.

― Claro que no. Como dije, Kingsley accedió, pero se encargó de tramitar la transferencia del cuerpo él mismo. Verás, el cuerpo en ese momento estaba en mi poder. Y cuando recibí la notificación del ministerio, había una pequeña nota adjunta escrita a mano por el mismo Kingsley.

― ¿Qué decía? -preguntó James, intrigado.

― Pues decía, entre otras cosas, que lo perdonara por acceder, pero era indispensable tener a los Malfoy de su lado. Pero que, sin embargo, Narcisa nunca exigió que el cuerpo fuera devuelto tal como se encontraba esa noche, es decir, entero.

― O sea, con cabeza -completó James.

Los ahora amigos, rieron juntos.

― Adiós! -dijeron simultáneamente.

James se quedó en el gran Salón, mientras Neville se marchaba, haciendo malabares con la calavera de Bellatrix Lestrange.


End file.
